<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wii baby pt 2 by inferno_ram</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011242">The Wii baby pt 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inferno_ram/pseuds/inferno_ram'>inferno_ram</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests from ppl [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Choking, Damn these bitches gay, Edgeplay, Gay Sex, Good for them, Hair-pulling, M/M, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Swearing, Teasing, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inferno_ram/pseuds/inferno_ram</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Schlatt had somehow managed to get away from Techno again and was now hiding behind their couch. He then felt something pull his legs out. Technoblade had pulled him. He then flipped and saddled Schlatt. He pinned his hands to the floor.</p><p>"I'm sick of your shit Schlatt. Either be a good boy and shut up or suck my dick."<br/>Well that was unexpected. He was hard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests from ppl [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wii baby pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobyTheToast/gifts">TobyTheToast</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TWO FICS IN ONE DAY?? POGGERS!!</p><p>anyways: big old thanks to: Tobythetoast!! <br/>They're the one who gave me the idea</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Schlatt had somehow managed to get away from Techno again and was now hiding behind their couch. In all honesty he was scared as hell.<br/>He then felt something pull his legs out. Yeah he actually screamed, Technoblade had pulled him. He then flipped and saddled Schlatt. He pinned his hands to the floor.<br/>"Hehe heyyy.. Techno…." He chuckled cowardly, his ears pointed down, scared that he would hurt.</p><p>"I'm sick of your shit Schlatt. Either be a good boy and shut up or suck my dick."<br/>Well that was unexpected. He was hard. He started to shift around because he was uncomfortable.</p><p>"Why are you shifting around?" Oh…. OH….<br/>"Are you hard because I said ''good boy''?" <br/>Schlatt was quite and avoiding all eye contact.</p><p>Technoblade grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled his head to face him.<br/>"Answer me." <br/>"Y-yes." A moan had escaped his mouth.</p><p>"Damn.." Techno was now hard. "Do you want to do this?" Schlatt nodded his head<br/>"Alright ."<br/>Techno got off of Schlatt and he then picked him up.</p><p>Schlatt wrapped his legs around Technoblade's waist and arms around his neck. The piglin walked over to his room and dropped Schlatt on the bed.<br/>He kissed him then walked over to his bedside, he opened the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube.</p><p>The taller male crawled over to the shorter one, He put his hand on the others pants and palmed him.</p><p>Schlatt made out a groan and bucked his hips to gain more friction. "P-please-" he was breathing hard.</p><p>"Hold on baby."<br/>Techno pulled down Schlatt's pants slowly and was smiling.<br/>The ram shifted at coldness on him.</p><p> </p><p>After getting their clothes off, Techno opened the lube and put a generous amount on his fingers.<br/>He pushed one in and Schlatt couldn't stay still. Techno put his hand on his chest and pushed him down.<br/>"Good boys don't move." That got Schlatt to settle down. </p><p> </p><p>After Technoblade had gotten Schlatt all prepped and pulled his fingers out, put a lot of lube on his dick. <br/>"I'm gonna push in okay?"<br/>"Y-yeah."</p><p>They both groaned as he pushed into the ram and Schlatt's toes curled.<br/>Techno went at an excruciatingly slow paste, kissing at Shlatt's neck and biting too. Gripping at Schlatt's ass and kneading it.</p><p>"Fuck- ah, Fa-faster please-"</p><p>Technoblade then went at a faster paste and harder too. He started to bite harder at his neck, drawing a bit of blood. Pulling his hair back as he fucks Schlatt's brains out.</p><p>Schlatt started to become vocal, moans, groans and screams.<br/>"Oh I-I'm so c-close!" Schlatt felt the knot come un-done, eyes closed and mouth open. Until Techno grabbed the base of his cock and stopped.</p><p>Schlatt shot his eyes open and looked at Techno.<br/>"What the hell man!"</p><p>The piglin moved up to the ram's ear and whisper,<br/>"You aren't cumming until I say so." Then licked a strip on his ear. "You under-stand, baby boy?"<br/>Schlatt never felt more horny in his life. He nodded very fast.<br/>"Good boy. Now let's get back to work."</p><p>Techno started up again and went back to the fast paste. Schlatt was caught off guard and started to tear up.<br/>"O-oh~ g-god!" <br/>Techno had put a hand on his neck and pressed hard.<br/>Schlatt felt high, eyes rolling back into his head, everything about this was amazing to him.</p><p>"I'm gonna cum-" Techno had yelled and let Schlatt's cock go and started to go even harder.<br/>"Go on Schlatt. Cum for me-" and that's what happened.</p><p> </p><p>Not long after Techno had came inside him.</p><p>Techno pulled out and fell next to Schlatt, breathing hard and deep.<br/>They both passed out in each other's arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if it's not up to your expectations :(<br/>But I'm happy I got this done!<br/>(I honestly have no idea why this took so long 💀😭🖐️)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>